


Buried Away

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While unpacking some boxes, following Clio's move into the bunker, Sam uncovers a few pieces of her history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Away

Moving into the bunker was easier said than done. Clio had a house full of belongings and by the time her and Sam had boxed everything up, there were about twenty boxes. Sam rented a UHaul, dean filled the impala, and Clio filled her Camaro. The three stood back in awe of how much there actually was.

"Guys, I have way too much stuff." Clio huffed.

Dean laughed and put his arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry bout it Princess. There's a lot of storage space at the bunker."

"Yeah, and we can go through it again while we unpack if you want." Sam reassured her.

"Sam you're such a sweetheart." She smiled, and clapped her hands together, "Okay, shall we?"

Four hours later they had the boxes unloaded, brought into the main hall and her room, and about half were gone through. Clio and Sam were exhausted from unpacking, Dean have left for a bar after emptying the truck and cars.

"I'm not sure how much more I'm gonna get done. I'm tired and I'm hot." She said, breaking down an empty box.

"Well, it'd probably help to take off your sweater." She shifted a little under his words.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm fine." Clio turned away to grab another box from behind and didn't notice Sam make his towards her. She turned and saw him much closer than the first time. She gasped and laughed nervously, "Goodness Sam, what're you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

"No, come here." He took the box from her hands, and setting it on the ground he held Clio loosely in his arms, gently brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "Why don't you want to take off your sweater?" His voice was tender like he was talking to a scared child.

"I'm not hot anymore, I'm fine. Really."

"Clio, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I won't judge you and neither will Dean." Her eyes darted around for a way out, not seeing one, she sighed in defeat.

"Promise you won't look at me like some wounded animal. I don't want pity."

"I promise, you’re safe here." He smiled lovingly. Reluctantly, she took a deep breath and began sliding her sweater down her arms and threw it on her bed. Sam rubbed his hands gently down her arms, turning them over slightly, and that's when he saw the scars. There were dozens of old scars, facing every direction on her arms. He paused, concern filling his face "Clio, did you used to cut yourself?"

"No. No. Goodness, no. I could never do that. They uh- they’re um, from when I was younger. Some are from hunting but, most are from when I was, well up until I was sixteen. My mother was horrible." Her voice grew even smaller than usual, "She used to beat me."

"With what?"  

"Everything, usually whatever was closest to her." Her voice began to shake, and she hugged Sam tightly not ever wanting to let go.  

"Clio. I had no idea." They hugged in silence for a moment. "You're beautiful Clio, scars or not. You're the most beautiful, kindest, most selfless hunter I've ever met." By now tears were cascading down her face and fragile smile played at her lips. "And I mean every word."

"Sam you're so sweet." She giggled.  

"There's that laugh I love."

She pulled back and smiled, "Did you ever know a hunter named Garth?"

"yeah, he was a friend of Bobby's. Dean and I worked some cases with him. Why?"

"I have a box you should see. I'm not sure where it ended up it should have 'Ms. Singer' written on it in really bad handwriting." She dried the remainder of her tears.

"I saw that a few minutes ago by the nightstand." He dug for the box and set it on the bed. Clio placed her hands over the top tabs when he tried to open it.

"Not yet. Back-story. After dad died, Garth heard someone was looking for him and saying she was his daughter. Most people laughed at me because 'Bobby singer never had any kids'. At least that's what they would all tell me. Garth asked me to meet him at a little diner and brought this in with him. He believed me and told me he thought I might want a few things of Bobby's and some pictures." She opened the box. It was full of VHS home movies, pictures and photo albums, old flannels, large envelopes and a few other things.  

Each envelope had different names on them, Clio pulled out a handful and fished through them to find 'John'. She set the other ones down and handed the pictures to Sam. "I'll be right back." She scampered out of the room and left Sam alone with the pictures of Bobby and his dad. He cleared a spot on her bed and sat down. He saw pictures of Bobby and his dad with Ellen Harvelle, one of his mom and Bobby when they were younger, and one of John holding a baby. He turned over the photo, 'Joanna Beth Harvelle' was written on the back. He smiled to himself and continued looking.  

After a few more photos he came across one that looked like it could almost be Clio and Bobby, except the woman in the picture was thinner than Clio with long wavy red hair, bright green eyes and her face was slightly pointed. She and Bobby were smiling, Bobby had his arms around her waist like he had just caught her from behind and they were laughing. The back of the photo was in John's handwriting 'Bobby and Grainne in Gladstone, Or'.

Clio came back into the room and started digging through a box next to Sam. "Hey, who's this woman with Bobby?" She took the picture from him. Her eyes got wide and she handed it back.

"That would be Bobby and my mother."

"How do you say her name?"

"Grawn-yeh. It's means 'corn' in Irish."

"Oh. Wow, that's... charming." They laughed. "Wait a sec, I thought your middle name was gran- something."

"My middle name is Granuaile. Totally different meaning. Granuaile was a renowned sea captain, she led a band of like 200 sea-raiders from the coast of Galway in the sixteenth century. She was twice widowed, twice imprisoned, fought her enemies for her rights, then she got condemned for piracy, and was finally pardoned in London by Queen Elizabeth."

"Man your a nerd, you two are perfect for each other." Dean said around a burger he was inhaling.  

"Dude, she has pictures of mom, dad, Bobby, Ellen. Look at this one." He walked over and showed Dean the picture of Bobby holding Jo. "That's Jo Harvelle, like right after she was born."  

"Who's the chick in that picture." He pointed at Clio's mom.

"Clio's mom."

"She looks like a bitch." Dean said with hesitation. Clio erupted with laughter.

"Oh goodness, Dean. You don’t know how perfect that was... She was a bitch." Her face fell a little and her tone grew more serious. "She was a monster."  

"That doesn't matter anymore princess, you're a Winchester now." He wiped his hand on his shirt and wrapped his arm around Clio. She was quickly sandwiched between the two Winchesters and judging from the tightness of their hug, they had no intention of letting go anytime soon.


End file.
